


Rapture

by torino10154



Series: 2016 Anniversary Ficlets [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, First Time, Handcuffs, M/M, Sloppy Seconds, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7328548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt was 'Severus/Draco (established)/Harry (new), handcuffs, blindfold.'</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rapture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hpstrangelove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpstrangelove/gifts).



> Prompt was 'Severus/Draco (established)/Harry (new), handcuffs, blindfold.'

"Look at him, Severus," Draco said between thrusts. "Who would have imagined Harry Potter would be so desperate for two Slytherins?"

Severus turned his gaze from Draco—who had pulled Potter's arse into his lap to fuck him—and travelling up Potter's torso. Past his leaking prick bound with a silver cockring, over his sculpted abs, lingering at his rosy nipples, his wrists restrained with his own handcuffs. A green blindfold shielded Potter's eyes, the cloth paling in comparison to that which it hid. 

Severus reached for one of those perfect nipples and teased it between thumb and forefinger. 

"Is this what you wanted, Potter?" Severus said into his ear, licking the shell. "To be used. Taken apart. Broken."

"Yes... _yes_! Please!" he begged.

Draco grinned and fucked him harder, hands gripping his hipbones as he slammed into him.

Severus allowed his hand to roam up and down Potter's chest, just brushing his cock but never satisfying his need to be touched.

"When Draco's done, I shall have my way with you," he murmured softly, listening for the hitch of Potter's breath. "I have far more stamina than he does and plan to take my time splitting you in two. 

"But Draco still has the gift of youth," he continued. "After I fill your arse with my seed, Draco is going to take you again. You would like that, wouldn't you, _Harry_?"

Potter groaned, arching into Draco. 

"Fuck, Severus!" Draco cried out, stilling as he came. 

"Beautiful," Severus said, admiring Draco's flushed and sweaty chest, the way his veins stood out in his neck and arms. While some were attracted to Draco's soft and delicate features, Severus preferred his hair wild, lips bruised from kisses or swollen from performing fellatio.

Severus gave Potter's cock a single stroke, then shifted to take Draco's place between his thighs. 

As Severus sank into his hot, clenching hole, it was his face that Severus would never forget. 

Potter's mouth hung open as he moaned and panted, the picture of rapture. Pleasure beyond all endurance.


End file.
